How Will I Know
by CatalinaKingManningHS
Summary: This my 1st story :). Lioness get a shock into her life just as she and Axel are starting to understand how they really feel about each other. This is a Romantic novel with elements of drama and comedy. Hope you guys like it
1. Chapter 1

** A.T.O.M**

**I just wanted to write a story about Lioness!  
I don't not own A.T.O.M only original characters that I will create within my next/upcoming chapters. Rated M. This story was had idea that I from reading the other stories. Fill free to review. Remember this rated M **

Chapter 1

Lioness was reading "50 Shades of Grey" {A/N had to use this book :P}when her phone rang. It was Liza she hadn't spoke to her cousin in days.

"Hey Liza" Li said as she answered her phone.

"Hey cuz! How is Landmark City?" Liza said

"Its fine, what about back home? How are you and my mum, brothers and nanny?" Lioness inquired she was always wondering everyone especially her mum

"Everyone including me is good and safe. Li how is your love life?" Liza asked.

"Excuse me?" Lioness said with a raised eyebrow

"Come Li! How are you and Axel? Have you two had sex yet? Liza questioned.

"Umm Liza you sound like my mum, you know we are not together and excuse you. Why should I tell you about my sex life! Lioness responded.

"Have you had sex with anyone since you went to Landmark city? You know it is fine to have sex" Liza said

"UMM LIZA WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE MY MUM…"Lioness shouted then she was she realised why Liza was acting strange.

"Wait my mum is there and this phone call is on speaker so she can hear" Lioness said while waiting for her cousin's answer. Her mum always checked up on Lioness sex life ever since she started puberty and saw how many guys wanted to date Lioness. She especially checked up on her sex life when her mum found about the incident. Lioness will never forget the look on her mum's face when she saw the incident.

"Momma, Liza!" Lioness shouted into her phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you like it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dude I am so bored." A lack lusted Shark exclaimed while flicking through the channel.

"Tell me about it!" King came into the room with a plate full of food.

"Hey guys, guess what movie is out today?" Axel walked into the room while carrying a newspaper.

"What?" Hawk responded as he sat on the chair.

"The Avengers" Axel grinned while flipping the newspaper opened for all the guys to see the poster.

"Dudes! No way! We so have to watch it!" Shark said while jumping up and down the couch.

"I am in" King said while high fiving Shark.

"Same" Hawk said while looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Cool. I will ask Lioness if she wants to come with us. Where is she?" Axel said while looking around the room.

"Your girlfriend is up stairs in her room." Shark said while laughing with Hawk.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND." Axel shouted at them.

"Dude calm down! We were only joking" Shark said while waving his hands

"I thought you liked Li? Or are you into Madison now?" King asked with a raised brow.

"Never mind. I'm going to ask her." Axel said while going upstairs.

"I don't blame him for having mixed feelings. Both of them are hot, but I would pick Li. She will be better in bed, her boobs are massi-" Hawk was unable to finish his sentence as King smacked the back of his head making the red head cry out for his mommy{in season 2 episode 2}

"Don't talk about Li like that in front of me. She is like a little sis to me." King said as he went to get a drink.

"Dude!" Shark said to Hawk while grinning at the red head still clutching his head in pain


	3. Chapter 3

Axel knocked on Lioness door. He was thinking about what King said. Ever since he saw Madison he wasn't sure who he liked. He liked Madison when they were little but seeing her now made him have Goosebumps, but every time he looked at Lioness he couldn't stop looking her. Her curves, her eyes always made him smile. He knocked again and opened the door slowly. He saw Lioness on the phone.

"Hey Axel" she said while hanging the phone.

"Hey Li" he responded. He couldn't stop smiling as he saw Lioness. She was wearing blue jean shorts and a white tank top that showed off her cleavage to his pleasure.

"What are you smiling about?" she said as she came closer to him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me and the others to watch the Avengers." Axel said while still looking at her cleavage area. He then looked up to see her face and blushed"

"Cool. I will love to go" She said to Axel. She finally noticed what he was looking at, causing her to blush too. Axel walked to up to Lioness and grabbed her hand softly but firmly. He then looked into her eyes and smiled. She smiled too. They both felt a warm heat rush through their bodies. The both leaned in to kiss each other. When their lips touched they both felt a rush of warmth again. Axel then lift Lioness on to his waist and sat down on her bed. Lioness wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned her body more to his. They both moaned while their tongues entered each other's mouth. Lioness loved this kiss. She never knew that Axel could kiss so good. Axel was enjoying his self. He couldn't keep his hand of her. He then placed his hand on her butt and punched it. When Lioness felt him grabbed her butt she let out a moan. She then placed her hands underneath of his shirt and felt his abs making him moan.

"Yo Lioness is Axel there?" came Shark voice and he started to open the door

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait guys... I actually forgot my password

Hope you like and I don't own any A.T.O.M Characters.

On with the show

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Yo Lioness" came Shark voice and he started to open the door_

She then let a sigh and pushed Axel back and got up from his waist and fixed herself. Axel then got up from his bed and pulled his shirt down.

"Yeah Shark." Axel and Lioness said at the same time.

"Yo! dude, dudette what time are we going to the movie?" Shark asked

"Ummm how about 7pm" Axel said while keeping his eyes on Lioness.

"Sure dude" Shark said while leaving Lioness' room.

Lioness and Axel were left alone. Lioness was pulling down her shirt and shorts while Axel was watching her every move like a move.

"Should I go" Axel said while rubbing the back of his neck. He was on his way out until he felt something soft on his hand. He looked to see it was Lioness's hand.

"What happened just then?" Lioness asked Axel. She looked into his eyes. Lioness always loved Axels' eyes. His ocean blue eyes always told a story to her she.

"Li, I have feelings for you." Axel said with hesitation in his voice while looking at her face. He then held her hands tighter. He didn't want to let her go.

"We should get ready for the movie" He said and looked down. As he left her Lioness walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"I feel the same way" Lioness whispered in his ear and gave him a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

7pm

The guys got ready for the movie and went into slamma and the hydrolics. King, Hawk and Shark took the slamma and Axel and lioness drove in the hydrolics.

"So…" Axel said while driving

"Are you excited to watch the movie?" Lioness said

"yeah, yeah.. What about you?"Axel replied

"Yeah I am" Lioness said. Ever since the almost sex scene in Li's room, the two haven't been talking about as they used too. Axel pulled the car over and parked it outside the cinema.

"Li we need to talk." Said Axel

"Yeah I think we do." Lioness agreed. They both inhaled a deep breath and said at the same time. Lioness then stopped and allowed Axel to speak

"I think we should just be friends. It's been weird ever since we kissed" The both looked at each other in shock. Lioness couldn't believe that Axel just constructed those sentences. She was trying hold back all the emotion that she felt when Axel told her what was on his mind. Her emotion was mixed up heartbreak, sadness, and anger. Then she brushed her hair out of her face and said

"I agree" it was almost a whisper. Axel looked at her then gave her hug.

"Come on, lets watch the movie" Lioness said while getting out of the slamma. There they meet King, Hawk and Shark they all got the tickets and went to watch the movie. After the film ended and the guys got hyped over it, they all went back home.

As soon as they got in Lioness escaped into her room and changed into her gym kit.

"King" Lioness shouted his name out.

"Yeah Li?" King replied with a mouthful of Twinkies (A/N sorry I am typing while eating a Twinkies right now)

"Can you help me work out" Li inquired

"Yeah sure, but don't you want to train with Axel?" King said as she threw him the boxing gear"

"Not today" she replied while walking into the gym

Lioness released all her angry out. She punched and kicked the pads with all her force. She kicked it so hard that King fell backwards and let a huge yelp.

"Damn girl. I never knew you were that strong." He said while rubbing is shoulder.

"Sorry King" Lioness replied and helped the strong man back to his feet.

"Woo what happened? " came the voice of Axel and was followed by Shark and Hawk.

"Li just gave me a huge but whooping" King laughed and gave her a light punch.

"Cool. Li want to fight?" Axel said and tried to give her light punch. Lioness moved away so that he missed her and went straight to her room.

"Dude, you just got swerved" Shark said to Axel who just gave him a screw look and left.

As Axel went to talk to Lioness the door bell rang. Axel went to answer it.

"Hey Axel… You recognize me?

"Madison" Axel shouted and gave her a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys this chapter is a little longer than the others. Hope you enjoy! I sadly don't own atom or any of their characters

"Madison, come in sit" Axel said and took her coat and pulled her inside.

"Hey Madison" came the voice of King, Shark and Hawk.

"Hey guys" Madison waved at them.

"What are you doing in L.C dudette?" Shark approached her then sat on the coach.

"Well, Axel invited me over so I thought now will be nice time. If that's fine with you guys" Madison said

"Of course it is." Axel said and gave her a bottle of water

"Thanks" She smiled at him.

"Hey Madison. Hey guys" Lioness said as she came into the room.

"hey!" they all shouted

"Li could you show Madison her room please?" Axel asked. Lioness just walked passed him took out a bottle of water and sat on the couch.

"Li you want to show Madison her room?" King said

"Yeah sure, Come on Madison" Lioness said will taking Madison to her room.

"Swerved again" Hawk said

"She did not swerve me. She just didn't hear me" Axel said while drinking his water.

"The dude is in denial" Sharked whispered to King who just laughed

"Shark, shut it" Axel said and threw the kitchen cloth at his face. Shark screamed as the white cloth hit his face, making Hawk laugh. King got up and whispered to Axel

"What happened with you and Li?"

"I don't know" Axel replied back in a whisper.

"Bro, whatever you did to her… Go and apologise." King then placed a hand on Axels' shoulder and sigh.

"She's like a little sister to me. I don't like seeing her upset especially not like this" King then walked to his bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel went upstairs to follow King's advice. As he approached the door Axel had flashback of had happened the last time he entered. The kissing, the touching, the biting of lips, the almost sex scene. Axel cleared his head and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lioness said.

"Hey Li" He said

"What" Lioness replied angrily as she went back to reading her magazine.

"Li, I wanted to talk about us. Are you mad at me" Axel inquired as he came closer to the Brazilian. Lioness just looked at him.

"What do you think?" She replied raising her eyebrow as she put her magazine down. She then folded her arms on her chest.

"Why are you mad?" Axel replied to Lioness. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's see… You came into my room, said you liked me. Kissed me, went touchy feely with my breast, almost had sex with me and then you say you just want to be friends. Do you know what it feels like Axel?" Lioness explained.

"Wow I never thought of it like that" Axel realised his mistake "Lioness I am sorry. I didn't mean to sound like I was only using you." Axel said looking at Lioness with an apologetic look on his face.

"OK. I forgive you." Lioness replied and gave Axel a hug.

"So were cool?" Axel asked

"Yeah were cool" She punched him lightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 week later.

"Hey guys guess what I got" King announced to the team and Madison.

"You finally changed your underwear" Shark shouted.

"Ewwww. King why do you change your underwear once a week?" Madison exclaimed in horror.

"And he wonders why no girl will have sex with him" Hawk said making everyone laugh . King just growled.

"Shut up. Any way I got tickets to see The Lion King in theatre"

"DUDE HOW DID YOU GET TICKETS IT'S SO EXPENSIVE?" Shark exclaimed.

"I know people." King replied "So guys want to go tonight?"

"YES!" Everyone shouted

"Cool. You guys need to dress smart." King said.

"UGHH ok." Everyone groaned.

"Hey King how many tickets do you have" Shark inquired

"Don't worry I saved a ticket for Rachel. I already called her and she said she is coming" King replied.

"Woohoo thanks dude" Shark then fist bumped King


	7. Chapter 7

6:30pm

"Guys have you seen my cufflinks" King said running down the stairs.

"Here King and woooaaa looking sharp." Madison said throwing the box of cufflinks to him.

"Thanks. Right back at you red." King was wearing a tuxedo with Gucci cufflinks {A/N: Nothing says sharp like Gucci ;)}

"Thank you King" Madison was wearing a blue dress with silver earrings.

"Wow Madison, you look amazing." Axel said to his childhood friend making her blush bright red.

"Thanks Axel. So do you." Madison replied making him blush.

"Hawk, Shark, Li! Hurry up" King shouted. As soon as he finished his sentence, Hawk came down the stairs and Shark slid down the banister.

"Now we just to wait for Li and Rachel" Madison said.

"Rachel says she will be on her way" Shark said while reading the text message on his phone.

"Li HURRY UP" King shouted.

"I'm coming. Has anyone seen my purse?" Lioness said and came down the stairs.

"Damn" said all of the guys. Lioness put her hair in a high bun{season 1 episode 7} and was wearing a black dress that came just above the knees. Her dress showed a good amount of cleavage area. Her body was smoking, like a cigarette, Shape nice figure 8 {A/N YES I HAD TO QUOTE NICKI MINAJ'S LINE IN HOLD YUH! IM LISTEING TO IT WHILE I AM WRITING. If you haven't heard it YouTube it. Gyptian ft Nicki Minaj ;) }

She wore Gucci earrings and red bottom pumps (A/N google it. J)

"Li you look amazing" Madison said and smiled.

"Yeah what she said" All four of the guys said. Lioness then giggled at the guys.

"Thank you Madison, you too" Lioness said and gave her a smile. "You guys ready?" she said as they were still looking at her then the door bell rang

"Oooo it's probably Rachel" said an enthusiastic Shark as he ran to the door. He then opened the door and screamed making the others run towards the door.

"Shark what happened" Axel said as he got into his fighting position

"CHRIS….. CHRIS…"

"Shark spit it out" King shouted

"CHRISTOPHER RONALDO IS AT OUR DOOR" Shark said turning around grinning ear to ear.

"WHAT" King, Axel and Hawk shouted at the same time.

(A/N: Christopher Ronaldo is a famous football player which I made up. He is 21. 6ft1. Black has grey eyes and black spikey hair. Basically he looks like Taylor Lautner mixed with Zac Efron and Michael Ealy just black 33333 J)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Christopher Ronaldo is a famous football player which I made up. He is 21. 6ft1. African- Latino has grey eyes and black spiky hair. Basically he looks like Taylor Lautner mixed with Zac Efron and Michael Ealy just black J. He is also an Oscar winning actor/model. He is basically Mr perfect)

"WHAT" King, Axel and Hawk shouted at the same time.

"Please just call me Chris" Chris said and smiled showing his straight white pearly teeth. He was wearing a black suit and bow tie and wore black Louis Vuttion High tops

"Whats up my homie." Hawk said and tried to fist bump Chris but failed.

"Ignore him. It's an honour to meet but what are you doing here" King said

"Sorry to disturb you all, but I was looking for Catalina Leone" He replied to King

"What are doing here? How did you find me?" Lioness said.

"Catalina, I came here to talk to you. Your mama gave me your address-"

"WHOOOA WHOOA How do you two know each other" Hawk interrupted Chris

"I was Lioness' boyfriend" Chris answered

"Wait, WHAT! NAHHHH WHAT" Everyone but Chris and Lioness shouted.

While the others where in shocked the door bell rang.

"Shark go and get that" King said while keeping his eyes fixed on Chris and Lioness

"Dude, you go and get.." Shark was stopped when he saw King growl in his face. "I will go and get it" Shark said while running to the door.

"Hey Shark, where are the rest of the guys." Rachel said smiling. She was wearing a purple strapless dress that stopped just above the knees and black high heels.

"Rachel, come I will fill you in" Shark said and took her hand and dragged her to the living room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"Catalina can I please talk to you in private" Chris whispered to Lioness. Everyone was looking at them.

"Can you guys allow us to have bit of privacy?" Lioness asked. King and the others looked at each other and walked out of the room.

"Dude when does the theatre start?" Shark asked King

"It starts at 8pm"

"We have leave soon or else we miss the star" Hawk included himself to the conversation

"Axel are you ok?" Madison asked. He was starting at the living room door were he left Chris and Lioness.

"I'm fine" He replied. Hawk the brought the attention on him and spoke

"Man I still can't believe that Li used to date Christopher Ronaldo. Like can you believe that. Its like she is linked with stardom. Her daddy is a rock star. She dated a football/actor/model star and she couldn't help me get some fame. Hey maybe if I make a sex tape with her I can become famous. I shall call it 'I Hit It First' ." After that Hawk received a headlock from King, a punch from Axel and a flick from Shark

"Hawk you are so disgusting" Rachel and Madison said at the same

"I hope Lioness is alright" Axel said and kept staring at the door

Back to Li and Chris

"Catalina, I know we broke up more than 3 years ago but I still have feelings for you" Chris said and grabbed her hand gently.

"I know it has been long and you have probably moved on but I want to be here for you. Like you were there for me

"Chris, I don't know what to say." Lioness said. A tear fell from her eye. Chris got his thumb and wiped away the tears

"Catalina, don't cry. You helped me though so much. I remember the when I had the try outs with Real Madrid" Chris and Lioness started laughing

"You were so scared"

"Yes but you gave me strong encouraging words 'Get over yourself and go show them your skills and balls'" Chris said making them both laugh uncontrollably.

"I can't believe you still remember that" Lioness said and looked into his eyes.

"How can I forget?" Chris said and laughed

"Catalina, do you forgive me and can we be friends again"

"Forgive you for what?" Lioness said rather confused.

"I left you to go to Real Madrid football club. I should have stayed with you and support you with all the things you faced." Chris said and then held her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Catalina, Can you forgive me?"

"Hmmmm… I don't know… of course dummy" Lioness said and hugged him.


	9. Chapter 9

"King do you think she likes Chris" Axel said

"No, they were just an old flame. You thinking about asking her out" King questioned.

"Yeah. I'm going to ask Lioness if she will be my girlfriend." Axel said.

"It's about time. So YOU DO LIKE LIONESS!" King said and smirked.

"Duh! What did you think" Axel said smirking at his best friend.

"I thought you were sending mixed signals to Lioness and then go out with Madison" King explained.

"No way. The way I feel about Lioness is… Words can't explain my good man" Axel said to King.

Axel then went to sit down.

"I wonder what they are saying" Hawk whispered as he put he's head on door.

"I still those two used to date." Shark said. "It's weird"

"How is it weird?" Madison questioned

"Well, ever since we meet Lioness we actually haven't seen and or heard of her dating. She just been hanging with us. Like a broski" Shark stated

"That is true. Can you imagine Lioness dating?" Hawk said and started to laugh

"Hawk, you can't even chat. How many girls have you pulled in?" King stated as he high fived Rachel

"Burn!" Shark laughed with Rachel, Shark, King and Madison. Madison stopped laughing as she saw Axel. He was sitting by himself away from everyone

"Axel are you okay? "Madison said and sat down next to him.

"I'm fine Madison." Axel said putting his hand on top of hers and looked into her eyes. They both leaned their head closer to each other.

"You were always there for me when I need you." Axel said

"Hey, what are friend for" Madison replied and moved her hair behind her.

Then they continued to move closer and then their lips met.

King, Rachel and Shark were still laughing at Hawk and barely notice what Axel and Madison were doing behind them. King whipped his eyes and looked behind him to see Axel and Madison kiss.

"Umm guys" King whispered to the rest and pointed at the two love birds.

"I guess Axel like he's chicks ginger." Hawk stated

"I thought he liked Lioness." Rachel said confused.

"That's what we all thought." King said angrily and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Hawk asked

"To get some fresh air. I'm smelling bullshit" King said and slammed door.

"Whoa dude looks mad!" Shark stated.

Shark, Rachel and Hawk just looked at each other as they were baffled about King's reaction and didn't notice Lioness and Chris coming into the room.

"Hey guys are you ready to go the…" Lioness stopped midsentence as she saw Axel and Madison still kissing.

"LIONESS" Shark, Hawk and Rachel shouted. At this Axel and Madison finally stopped kissing.

"Hey Lioness" Axel said rubbing his neck.

"Where is King?" Lioness said to Shark, Hawk and Rachel

"He went outside" Rachel replied and pointed in the direction of where he went. She then left to look for him.

"So Chris, you and Lioness…" Hawk said

"Me and Lioness…" Chris replied

"Did you two…" "Did you and Lioness… you know mate" Hawk side lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Spit it out!" Chris replied with a smirk

"Kiss?" Hawk asked.

"Is he this nosey with people or am I just lucky?" Chris asked which made everyone in the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Hi Guys. Thank you for all the reviews it means a lot. Especially the criticism. :) I want to apologise for long absence. I injured my arm and leg... Any who my hand is better for me to start typing now :) I will also be updating my other story as well this story. Once again thank you for your reviews. Sadly I do not own atom. If did I would have made a 3rd season- more action, fighting and romance :)

On wards and upwards with the story :)

* * *

"KING" Lioness shouted as she looked for him.

Lioness POV

_Where are you big guy? There you are!_

"King, what are you doing here?" Lioness walked up.

"You know, I just couldn't take the bullshit in the room." King said kicking a rock.

"What bull?" Lioness said.

"You know what I am talking about. Axel and Madison" King said to Lioness

"Why are you mad about that?" Lioness asked

"When I was in high school, my sister dated this guy. He said he loved her and he would so shit for her. He cheated on her and made her feel like shit. I remember when she found out. She put down a fake smile but her eyes showed sadness" King said and kicked the rock further.

"King I am so sorry." Lioness said and gave him a hug. King then sat down on the floor.

"I don't want that to happen to anyone else. Especially not you Li, your my little sister… just we have different mothers." King said and started laughing

"A brother from another mother" Lioness said and started laughing with King.

"So… you and Christopher Ronaldo" King started but then was cut off by Lioness.

"Are just friends. Yes we used to date and we are going to be late." Lioness explained and pulled King up.

"Late for what?" King asked as he got up

"Umm, does the circle of life ring any bells?" Lioness said raising an eyebrow.

"Ooh shit let's get the others." King said and ran to call everyone in the room. They soon they all ran into the slammer and the hydrolics.

"Where are you going" Chris asked Lioness.

"We are all going to watch The Lion King. You want to come?" Lioness asked as she looked at King to see if he (Chris) can come. King then put a thumb up to say it was okay.

"I would love to, but I can't I have a photo shoot with Dior tomorrow. I will call you and tomorrow okay" Chris said and held Lioness's hand.

"That's okay. Bye Chris" Lioness replied and gave him a hug.

"Wait! Did he just say that he was going to do a photo shoot for Dior" Hawk said in amazement.

"C'mon Hawk" King said dragging Hawk. All the guys were laughing and walked to the slamma. Lioness looked back and saw Axel and Madison walk together and holding hands.

_Guess he likes Madison. Maybe we just meant to be friends._


	11. Chapter 11

The ATOM team finally arrived to the theatre on time. Throughout the whole play Lioness couldn't stop thinking about Axel. When they first meet she liked. His leadership and smile was what she liked best. When they went to the beach she liked him a lot more. His rock hard abs, his muscular arms and she liked what she could see underneath his swim trunks. Then she remembered when her dad came to LC. The person who was there to comfort her was Axel.

Lioness POV

_The only person who has helped me like that was Chris_

Then she couldn't stop thinking about Chris all the flashbacks of her and him together when she was in Rio came. The first time they meet. The first day at school. The first day went out..

All this memories they had together came flooding back to her and caused her to smile.

"You enjoyed the show" King said and gave her a light punch. Lioness realised that the play ended. She looked around to see everyone leaving from their seats.

"O yeah. It was great. Thanks King." She replied and gave the giant a hug.

With that they all left to go home.


End file.
